Navigating electronic content to find and select relevant portions of the content is an often repeated task. In many examples, content items are displayed to a user via a display device associated with a computing device. Some content items may be selectable by the user via an input device or other mechanism. With touch screen devices, for example, a user may select a selectable content item by touching a location on the touch screen where the content item is displayed.
In some cases, however, selectable content items may be displayed in a size too small to allow for effective touch selection. For example, where two or more selectable content items are displayed close together and in a small size, touching only the desired item without also touching an adjacent item may be difficult or especially tedious. To address this concern, some touch screen devices enable the user to enlarge a displayed content item via touch gestures on the screen, such as double-tapping a location or performing a reverse-pinch-to-zoom gesture in which the user expands the distance between the thumb and index finger while contacting the screen.
Using such touch gestures to enlarge the content item, however, entails additional effort and movement by the user to ready the display and the desired item for selection. Performing such gestures also increases the delay between the user forming an intention to select an item and the actual selection of the item. Additionally, such touch gestures may be ill suited or even nonfunctional for other user interfaces associated with different devices, such as televisions, wall-mounted displays, wearable displays, and the like.